


"Can't Stop Staring At A Pornstar Mouth"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge for the statement "Dean can't stop staring at Castiel's mouth and informs him it's a pornstar mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can't Stop Staring At A Pornstar Mouth"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

Dean's thirteen first time it happens. Slimy trucker calling him fresh-meat and making John throw down. It's gone on ever since – girls complimenting, men leering – Dean staring into mirrors his whole life tryna figure how his _mouth_ could do this to people. He's never really got it.

But now there's Castiel and Dean just. Can't. Stop. Staring.

Vessel's a fine lookin' dude, no denying that. Eyes exactly the blue that's the only other colour Dean's ever considered painting his girl. But his mouth…

'Fuck. Cas. Porn.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Pornstar mouth. I totally get it now. God… Put it on me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of deancastiel.livejournal.com's 3-Word Drabble Challenge, held in Feb 2009. (and no, that's not the regulation 3-word-prompt - this one emerged from a comment conversation with one of the Mods who challenged me with the above statement)


End file.
